Los Angeles Homeless Resource Wiki
Los Angeles Homeless Resource is a collaborative website for homeless advocates, providers, government, the general public and others in Los Angeles. The wiki is a new evolution of how all parties helping the homeless can get together and share information efficiently and quickly. This resource can be updated by any user, so everyone can add and update information — allowing for much greater efficiency in serving the homeless community in Los Angeles. Instructions on how to use this service is provided with the User panel, below. There is also a Main Categories panel to direct you to the primary sections of this wiki site. Additionally, there is a detailed categories list at the bottom of this page for your convenience. Should you desire help in book form, get a copy of "Wikis for Dummies" at your local book store or via Amazon.com. If you are unable to locate a particular item, try searching this site within the Search panel. Below that is where you can Add a Resource should the item not be already listed. News Welcome! The final agencies from the HHCLA Manual have been uploaded, and now it's time for the community to start using the resources, and to improve them. We want this site to be a new level of service for the homeless by providing greater knowledge in a more efficient way. The potential for the site and its uses is limitless, and we hope to use the larger wiki community and its resources to add more to LAHOMELESS.ORG in the future. If you have any ideas or suggestions to add new features, please contact the administrators. Thank you. ---- About this Site and Staff Notices *NEW FACEBOOK GROUP! - If you have a Facebook account, then you can joinLAHomeless.org's Group! We'll be posting news and other helpful items there, as well as here too of course. ---- *UPDATE JUNE 1 - Phase 1 and the loading of the agencies from the HHCLA provider manual has been completed! Over the next several weeks more changes will be made to the wiki to make it more reflective of the community, such as using these colored boxes to highlight community groups and meetings. *UPDATE MAY 28 - The initial pages have been added to the site, and will continue over the next several days. You can track the progress under as the pages are added alphabetically. We're hoping to have Phase 1 of the conversion completed by the first week of June, at which point we will welcome the public to begin using and contributing to LAHOMELESS.ORG. Thank you! (p.s. The logo is a temporary one.) *UPDATE MAY 13 - We discovered some additional resources we wanted to add, and the conversion process into wiki format is taking a little longer for that reason. The site is going to be AWESOME when it's finally unveiled, which we now estimate to be the week of May 25. Sorry for the delay. *STAND BY! - This site is under construction as of April 29, 2009. When the site is ready for use we will announce that on the site. Thank you! Los Angeles Neighborhoods Materials and Collateral PDF or link to many popular handouts, brochures, training material, and misc literature used by the homeless and advocate community. Documentation Page Hospital-Patient Resources This section is under development. Other Resources HealthyCity.org at-la Directory Agency: Homeless Health Care Los Angeles 120px|link=http://www.hhcla.org *Services *Training *Advocacy *Events *More Sister Network: Network for S.F. Homeless For homeless resources in the San Francisco area, please visit our sister network: Network for San Francisco Homeless. www.SFHomeless.net Users *What is a wiki? *Navigation *How to edit a page. *More... Main Categories Search Basic Instructions for Finding Services: 1. Click on List All Pages or Categories in the menu above this line. This will give you access to the agencies and services if you know their name. Or, 2. Type in the agency name or service in the search box below, or use Google by clicking below the search box. Simple Search type=search For a more thorough search of content, use Google's "site search". Add your search terms after site:lahomeless.wikia.com. Add a Resource To add a new agency or resource, enter the page title in the box below. To prevent duplication, please Search for a previously existing agency or resource and modify that instead of creating a new entry. *Don't forget to add Categories to your new listing. Please review Site Guidelines and Help for more info. buttonlabel=Add Resource __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Homeless Access Centers Category:12 Step Self Help Groups Category:Government Offices Category:Health Care Clinics Category:Dental Category:HIV/AIDS Category:Vision, Eye Clinics Category:Medical County Hospitals Category:Medical Health Centers Category:Medical Comprehensive Health Centers Category:Public Health Centers Category:Food Banks Category:Drop In Centers Category:Shelters Category:Women’s Services Category:Men’s Services Category:Children, Youth, or Teen Services Category:Domestic Violence Category:Criminal Justice System Category:Drug and Alcohol Rehab – Residential Category:Veterans Category:Family Services Category:Mental Health and Substance Use Rehab - Residential Category:Outpatient Facilities Category:Alcohol Outpatient Category:Drug Detox Category:Mental Health and Drug Treatment Outpatient Category:Sober Living Category:Seniors Category:Mental Health Category:Women’s Medical Category:Legal Category:Housing Issues Category:Immigration Category:Hotline Category:Medical General Category:Spanish Speaking Services Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Clothing and Supplies Category:Transportation Category:Utilities Category:Adults and Children with Disabilities Category:Neighborhood-Antelope Valley-Lancaster Category:Neighborhood-Downtown LA Category:Neighborhood-Harbor-South Bay Category:Neighborhood-Los Angeles Category:Neighborhood-San Fernando Valley Category:Neighborhood-N. Hollywood Category:Neighborhood-San Gabriel Valley Category:Neighborhood-West LA Category:Neighborhood-East LA Category:Neighborhood-South LA Category:Neighborhood-Metro Category:Neighborhood-South Central Category:Neighborhood-Outside LA Category:Neighborhood-Inland Valley Category:Neighborhood-Undetermined